


In Life, Strength; In Love, Happiness

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Slightly), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dehumanization, F/M, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Charlotte Elbourne is the only omega in her town and sought after by a less-than-desirable alpha. In fact, she'd go so far as to say he made her ill. All she wants is to go outside, by herself. But when she does, she learns why she's shouldn't.Thankfully a handsome vampire is nearby.
Relationships: Charlotte Elbourne/Meier Link
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Strong Must Protect the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this for soooo long. I've finally kicked my butt into gear.

_No one was quite sure how it had happened, why they were the way they were. Some said that humans had always been this way, even before the war that had destroyed the world. Other's claimed it was caused by the Nobles, an experiment gone awry, or perhaps even on purpose; a way to make humans breed and keep up their numbers so that the vampires would have a steady food source._

_In the end, did it matter? It was how they were, what did it matter how it came about?_

_Alphas, omegas, betas. Some dynamics were rarer then others._

_These days omegas are almost sacred, and their numbers dwindle every day. Gentle-hearted and with a tendency towards pacifism, they had difficulty fighting, even to save themselves. Parenthood and nurturing come naturally to them, but they are usually physically weak. Male or female they could bear children, with male-born having smaller penises, internal testicles, and a vagina and uterus._

_Betas are the majority, able to bear if female-born, and inseminate if male-born. Identity has nothing to do with it; a woman could impregnate if born male, a male could bear if female-born, but the born sex is what matters. Most transgendered tend to be accepted, as long as they play their part in repopulating._

_Alphas are strong; muscular, typically charismatic and sometimes aggressive, they are often looked at with envy. Virile, energetic, and powerful fighters, to betas and omegas alike they are said to be the ideal mate. But they can be bullheaded, cruel, and can believe themselves to be better than everyone else._

_With omegas so rare most see them more as status symbols, breeders, even pets. Kidnappings are common, the demand for fresh meat high. Alphas and betas travel far and wide in search of omega mates, offering whatever they have for the chance at having an omega. The worst of the worst run 'breeding dens': for a price you can impregnate the omega of your choosing from their 'stock'. Some alphas have harems of omegas, both willing and unwilling._

_The world is a hell for omegas._

_Vampires have a similar system, adding credibility to the theory that they made humans this way, but their dynamics are milder. Their longer lives mean less need to reproduce, so their heats and ruts are less intense, but their instincts are still strong. They still desire mates and offspring, will fight to the death for their loved ones. Though most Nobles view humans as livestock, some see them as people, even love them._

_Hunters are always on the prowl, killing vampires and any other non-human beings they are hired to slay._

_Society has started to rebuild, towns and farms dotting the land. Humans manage to survive despite the odds, slowly but surely reconstructing their world._

12,088 A.D, Mid-Summer

Charlotte sat in her room, a book discarded on the window sill, staring out of her window. Today another suitor would come, make a plea for the right to mate her, and her feelings again wouldn't matter. So far three suitors had visited, excluding one repeat, but all had been rejected for one reason or another. The repeat, a so-called supply baron, was always rejected; her father and brother both felt that he had an unhealthy obsession with omegas and that Charlotte wouldn't be safe. Despite this, he returned again and again, all but demanding that Charlotte be given to him. 

She hated him.

He was handsome, yes, but made her feel like she needed several baths when he looked at her. She'd have to resist covering herself, his eyes raking over her as if he could see through her clothes. He had a bad temper and was snooty and if there was one thing Charlotte knew it was that she'd rather die then marry him.

She'd rather marry a vampire than him.

Still she knew her father would hear him out, politely reject him and move on. A few betas had asked for her hand, but they were an automatic 'no' it seemed. She tried to return to reading, but the knowledge that he was coming always soured her mood. In a moment of anger, she slammed the book shut and tossed it onto her bed.

She couldn't even go outside by herself, the danger to her was too high they told her. All she wanted was to walk in the garden, without her brother shadowing her and rushing her inside.

"Miss Charlotte?" There was a soft knock at her door.

She answered, Lily the maid greeting her with a tray. She let her in, listening for a moment at the door to see if he was there yet. 

"I thought you might be peckish, you had such a small breakfast today." She set the tray on her bed, straightening her skirt and apron as she turned back to Charlotte. "Miss?"

"Is _he_ here yet? Or do you think I might be able to go into the garden?"

"He? Oh! You mean that suitor. No, not that I know of."

With a sigh of relief Charlotte headed to the tray, picking up a cookie to nibble on. Her stomach was too upset to eat, at least anything big. Maybe he wouldn't come today. Maybe he had something else he had to do. She could only hope.

\--

An hour or so later she headed downstairs, hopeful her father would let her into the garden when she heard him. Her heart dropped into her stomach, and she crept up to the archway between the main hall and living room. She already felt sick.

"I can assure you, your daughter will thrive under my care. You'll, of course, be allowed to visit her, and our children when they come. Charlotte will be most happy, I guarantee it. She'll be happiest with children, all omegas are. I am the best bet for a husband. I have more than enough money to take care of her and our children."

Her father was silent, and she knew Alan was seething with anger at the insistence that she be given to him. His every word felt untruthful, and he said it so...slimily. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Byrne. My answer is still the same. I will not marry Charlotte to you." Mr. Elbourne's voice was cold with finality. "If you continue to visit here I will alert the authorities to your harassment. Good day to you sir."

Charlotte scrambled to hide behind the stairwell as her brother escorted Mr. Byrne out of the house. The door slammed shut, hard enough to shake the chandelier, and her brother stormed into the living room.

"Who does that man think he is, talking about her like that?! He acts as if she's livestock, not a human being!"

"I know, Alan. I know," Mr. Elbourne sighed heavily. "This is getting out of hand. He's obsessed with her."

"He's obsessed with the fact that she's an omega, not with her. She'd be better off marrying a beta than him."

Charlotte returned to her room. There would be no garden for her today. Not when they were like this.

\--

The moonlight spilled into her room, windows were thrown open to let the cool air in. It was a wonderfully cool night, and Charlotte was sure she could sneak to her secret garden in the nearby ruins. It wasn't far, she'd have to just take a backstreet and there the ruins were, left as a reminder of the past. No one went there, there was no reason to. No one but her.

Charlotte tried to be as quiet as she could be; she wore her flattest slippers and kept her skirts hiked up just enough that they wouldn't brush against the ground. She longed for the days when she was allowed to wear slacks, but these days it was 'unladylike'. Her bag was kept close, the gardening supplies were the biggest worry. If they clanked together she might be found out. She slipped out the door, key in hand and closed it silently.

When she was sure she was far enough from the house she broke into a run, wanting to get there before she was found out. Charlotte flattened herself against a wall, searching for anyone on the streets. There was no one there, and she felt the giddiness rising as she neared the ruins. The simple freedom of being outside (by herself!) was heavenly.

She slowed as she neared her garden, there was no need to rush now. Charlotte spotted the two pillars that she marked as her entrance. Finally! She smiled as she spotted the lilies; they had grown the most out of all of her flowers, once near death and now tall and plentiful. The roses were getting there, she slipped the shears she'd brought out of her bag, trimming the dead ones. It took her only a moment, she had only one rose bush sadly, and she sat on a knocked over pillar. 

Yes, this was all she wanted; a chance to be outside, by herself. To listen to the wind and smell the flowers.

A rustle drew her attention and horror overtook her.

"Hello, my sweet. Out alone, and at night too! You're lucky I was watching your house. Who knows what villain may have spotted you otherwise."

"Leave me alone! Stay away!" She cried as she rose from the pillar. Charlotte tried to run for the entrance, where the two pillars met, but he tackled her. Byrne tore at her dress, using his hand to cover her screams.

"Once I mate you, mark you, they'll have no choice. You will be mine!"

He used his belt to tie her hands, a handkerchief stuffed in her mouth to muffle her. He started pushing up her skirts, running his hands over her legs.

_No! No! NO!!_

There was a rush of air, and Byrne was ripped from her back. She could barely see through her tossed hair and tears, but another man was holding him by the throat. Then, there was a loud snap, and Byrne went limp. The other man, the other alpha, walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was gentle, deep and soothing. 

He carefully pulled the cloth out of her mouth, quickly undoing the belt and straightening her skirts before helping her up. "Did he hurt you terribly?"

Charlotte brushed her hair down, and took a good look at her savior; she gasped in surprise.

"You're-!"

"Please, don't be frightened." The vampire moved back a pace, giving her some much-needed space. "My name is Meier Link. I mean you no harm."

Tears welled in Charlotte's eyes; she'd nearly been raped. A vampire had saved her. A gentle, handsome vampire alpha had saved her.

"Thank you...thank you!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Thank you!"

He stroked her hair, wrapping his cape around her. "Are you certain you are unharmed?"

She nodded against his chest. "Yes, I'm OK. Thanks to you."

Meier continued to pet her hair, letting her calm down. "I'm glad. When I saw him attack you, I could only hope to get here before it went too far."

Charlotte finally pulled away, part of her sad at the loss, and looked into his eyes. His beautiful, ruby-red eyes. "Thank you, for saving me."

Meier smiled, head tilting to the side. His eyes were gentle; she felt safer here, with a vampire, than she had in a long time.

"My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Elbourne."


	2. To Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Meier's side of the first meeting and get a taste of Charlotte's home life.

Meier's Side

He was out that night to enjoy the cool air, it got so stuffy in the castle sometimes. He stayed toward the outskirts of the town, he had no reason to be there. As Meier settled on a rooftop for just a moment, avoiding the many crosses, he heard a scream.

"Leave me alone! Stay away!" 

He took off toward the source, the old ruins garden, and found a man forcing a woman down. He'd bound her hands and was preparing to violate her. An alpha force-mating an omega. It made him sick to see.

Meier landed in the garden, yanking the man off of his victim, and held him up to his face.

"What sort of beast are you?" He snarled.

The man stammered and whimpered, too frightened to speak, and Meier felt his disgust rise. He took the man by the neck and snapped it, dropping him to the side and turning his attention to the woman on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

He straightened her skirts and freed her hands, tugging the handkerchief out of her mouth gently. Meier helped her sit up and sat back, giving her space to fix her hair. When she looked at him she gasped in shock.

"You're-!"

"Please, don't be frightened." He moved back further. "My name is Meier Link. I mean you no harm."

She sat there for a moment, tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you...thank you!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Thank you!"

He was at a loss; he'd expected her to scream, to run away. Not throw herself into his embrace. He stroked her hair, hoping to comfort her, using his cape to shield her from the night. "Are you certain you are unharmed?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm OK. Thanks to you."

Meier continued to pet her hair, letting her calm down. "I'm glad. When I saw him attack you, I could only hope to get here before it went too far."

The woman finally pulled away and looked into his eyes. She had such beautiful golden eyes. "Thank you, for saving me."

Meier smiled, head tilting to the side. She smelled like roses, and her hair was softer than anything he'd felt in a long time.

"My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Elbourne."

\--

Charlotte's Side

They stayed there for hours after Meier removed the body of course. Charlotte knew she should be terrified; he was a vampire, he had killed a man! But it was to save her, and he had kept a respectable distance since then. She lost herself in his voice, his stories. He told her about his family, the artificial blood pills that he used as opposed to drinking human blood.

He was the last of his family, his parents had died over a hundred years ago, he had no one else.

It tore at her heartstrings to know someone so kind was all alone in the world. Charlotte reached out and touched his hand in sympathy, looking into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It must be awful, being all alone."

Meier simply nodded, placing a hand lightly over hers. Charlotte squeezed his hand comfortingly. Then a thought hit her.

"I have to get home!"

She had lost track of time, and by now there was a good chance that she had been found out. She rushed to get her belongings together, having dropped her bag earlier. Meier stood, handing her the garden shears, and looked toward the sky. It would be sunrise soon, he had to get home.

"I'll escort you home. Is it very far?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that! The sun will rise soon, won't you be hurt?"

"I'll be alright. Please, let me get you home safe."

Charlotte felt flush, suddenly, shy. "A-alright. But are you sure you'll get back in time?"

Meier nodded, a small smile on his lips. Charlotte returned the smile and headed to where the pillars met, Meier keeping back a few paces. That way, if they were seen, it would look like she was unaware of his presence. Charlotte entered the back street, feeling a shiver go up her spine. That man had been watching her house. Were there others? She prayed there weren't.

It wasn't long before she was at her door, turning to wave and blow a kiss to her savior. Meier looked surprised, turtling into his collar shyly. He'd never been blown a kiss before.

Charlotte waved once more before stepping into her house, keeping silent, and creeping up the stairs. Tiptoeing past her father and brother's rooms, she found they must be asleep still. There was only silence as she entered her room, quickly hiding her bag and changing. As she slipped into bed she thought of Meier again. She fell asleep with a smile.

\--

When she was woken in the morning by Lily she was groggy, trying to hide from the morning by throwing her blanket over her head.

"Now, Miss, it's almost noon. Time to get up." 

"Hmmm..." Charlotte moaned in protest, snuggling down. 

"Alright, but you made me do this."

Lily snatched the blanket, whipping it off Charlotte quickly, leaving her exposed to the sun. "Hrmmm…"

"Come on now, Miss Charlotte. Time to face the day."

With a groan, she finally sat up, not quite glaring at Lily, hair in her face and everywhere else. Lily covered her mouth to stifle her giggle, Charlotte looked a right mess. Lily stepped forward, fussing with her mistress' hair until it was somewhat under control.

"What time is it?" Charlotte knew it had been mentioned, but she couldn't recall what the time was.

"Eleven-thirty, well past time you got up." Lily helped her out of bed. "I've drawn you a bath, nice and warm. But not too warm, of course."

\--

A half-hour later and she was ready to be seen; hair nice and shiny, all clean and in a lovely lavender dress and slippers. She had to restrain herself from tearing into lunch, her brother already chuckling at her.

"Our little sloth has risen! Good morning, little sloth." He teased.

"Good morning Charlotte," Her father sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning," she sat in her usual seat, having to resist the urge to fling a carrot at her brother.

"What kept you in bed for so long? Could you not sleep?" Her father asked as he cut into the bread.

"She was likely reading all night." Alan quipped as he bit into his sandwich.

Charlotte made a face at him, spooning more potatoes onto her plate. This time she did fling a carrot at him, hitting his ear.

"Ah! She threw a carrot at me again!"

Charlotte laughed, even though she knew she'd be scolded for it later.

\--

When night hit again she waited with anticipation for her family to fall asleep. Charlotte knew the chances of meeting Meier again were slim, but she hoped she would. She hoped to find him there, under nicer circumstances, and talk with him again. When she was sure they were fast asleep she slipped out of the house, not even taking her bag this time.

Charlotte hurried down the road, making certain she was alone this time, heart jumping at every noise, but it was always just a cat or something similar. When the ruins came into view her heart sped up for a different reason. Would he be there? Would he come by? She hoped so.

Hoping to meet a vampire. Her father would lock her away if he knew.

She walked into the garden slowly, Byrne's body was thankfully gone. Even the grass where his body had been was clean. She sat on the fallen pillar again, pulling out a book to read and hope Meier would show up.

It was only a few moments later that she felt a presence; she turned slightly, and there he was.

Meier Link.

Her heart raced, and her cheeks flushed. How could one man, a man she met only last night, hold such sway over her? Charlotte rose from her spot, licking her lips nervously.

"I-"  
"I-"

They stared at each other for a moment before laughing, of course, they would both start at the same time. It was so cliché, but it fit them so well.

"I was hoping I'd see you again." Charlotte started slowly.

"I feel the same. It was too much to hope for, but I still hoped to see you again." He shyly admitted, looking down at the flowers. With his powers restrained as they were, the plants wouldn't wilt.

Charlotte smiled. "I was afraid it would be in vain, hoping to meet you again."

Meier cleared his throat. "Shall we sit?" 

They sat side-by-side, only a small space between them.


	3. Trouble on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes into heat and the people worry about the vampire becoming more active.

They met at the ruins garden almost nightly, staying there and talking for hours on end. They shared books, talked about their favorite artists, took turns trying to draw each other. Charlotte was surprised at how beautiful Meier's art made her look, was this how he saw her? Her art of him was a more standard portrait. Meier had put so much heart into her portrait it made her blush.

They had their first kiss at her window.

Months of meetings had passed and Charlotte was sure of her feelings. She wasn't quite in love with Meier, not yet, but she knew she held him, dear. So one night, just before Meier was to leave, she tugged him close and softly kissed his lips. Meier froze in place, halfway out of her window, gazing at Charlotte like she hung the moon.

She smiled at him and looked away, blushing. Meier slowly smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. 

"Then, I may court you?"

"Yes."

\--

The week her heat hit was torture. 

She was confined to her room, Meier had to stay away, and she dare not risk going outside. So it was only her, her books and her heat aids. It was only after she had gotten heat sick the previous year that her father had allowed her to have any. Sex and anything related to it was taboo to talk about, but the beta doctor had all but bitten her father and brother's heads off about it.

_12,087 A.D, Winter_

"She has no heat aids!? No wonder she's heat sick!"

"But if she uses those things-"

"She'll still be a virgin, I've heard it a million times. Just because she's been penetrated by a toy doesn't mean she's lost her virginity. It doesn't work like that."

Charlotte's father couldn't have looked more guilty, though her brother still looked skeptical.

"You're certain?" He asked as if the very idea was madness.

The doctor fell short of physically removing him herself, but Alan did have to leave.

"I'll give her this catalog, and she can choose the ones she wants. It's very discreet, and they will be delivered to my clinic. I've done this a hundred times in my previous stations. For alphas as well."

Mr. Elbourne took the catalog with a sigh, disappointed in himself for neglecting Charlotte's needs so badly.

_Present_

After reading until her eyes hurt she decided to use the aids. Her mind kept going to Meier; such a perfect alpha. So sweet and gentle, but so strong. He would be a good mate.

She undressed and tugged the box holding her aids over to the bed, picking out a nice medium-sized one. Because of her heat, she was already soaked, relaxed, and ready to be claimed.

But Meier would take his time, wouldn't he? He'd want to make sure she was ready, really ready so that he wouldn't hurt her. He'd want to make sure she was stretched out so that his knot wouldn't hurt her. So he wouldn't hurt her. 

Charlotte moaned softly as she started fondling her breast, the other hand descending to rub her folds. She delved between them, finding her clit, and began teasing herself. She pinched her nipple, tugging and twisting the sensitive bud. Charlotte reached for her heat aid, sliding it over her lower lips slowly. She gently started to push it inside herself, slowly at first. Charlotte tugged her nipple again, mewling as the slight pain made the pleasure all that much sweeter.

She pressed the toy deeper, faster, her moans getting a bit louder. Meier came to mind again, claiming her sweetly, making sure it was as close to perfect as he could.

"Meier..."

\--

_A week later_

Charlotte threw open the windows, letting in the fresh air. She was allowed out of her room now, and even better she was allowed in the garden. The night before she'd written a message for Meier, and tonight she would sneak to the ruins garden to place it under a small rock. He'd promised to check the garden at the end of the week.

All her bedding was taken to be washed, her aids were clean and put away, and finally, she was free. If there was one thing she hated most about being an omega it was heats. Maybe she'd change her mind when she had a mate. 

She hurried downstairs, wanting as much time in the garden as she could have when she overheard her father and brother.

"The vampire has been more active lately. Many people have reported seeing him at night."

"I still don't see why we can't just hire some hunters to get rid of him!"

"Because of the truce. He doesn't hurt us, we don't hurt him. His family has even protected this town before."

"That was before, now for all, we know he's hunting and just hasn't found an easy meal yet!"

"Enough, Alan! Unless he hurts someone we have no reason to go after him."

_They must mean Meier!_ Charlotte was filled with worry now. _At this rate, a panic could doom him!_

She cleared her throat, alerting them to her presence as she walked into the room. "Good morning Father, Alan. Is everything alright?"

"Good morning Charlotte. I hope you slept well."

She kissed his cheek. "Yes, I slept very well. I still feel somewhat tired, but it's nothing. Can I go out into the garden now?"

\--

Charlotte went to the ruins later that night, her note altered to warn Meier of what she'd heard. She had just found someone to love, who loved her not the fact that she was an omega. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him! They had to be more careful.


End file.
